


Beautiful Boy

by Mooseknucklesss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink if you squint, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseknucklesss/pseuds/Mooseknucklesss
Summary: I got prompted “blinfolds and handcuffs” like a year ago, and i finally got around to finishing this ficlet. Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Beautiful Boy

Harry padded softly against the carpet as he made his way leisurely from the kitchen to the bedroom. With a glass in his hand, he used his other to turn the knob. The image that assaulted him when he opened the door would be ingrained in his mind forever.

There was Draco, just how he left him 10 minutes ago. Spread out on the bed, knees positioned wide beneath him, his delectable arse in the air, exposing his beautifully pink rim. His hands were still confined to the slats in Harry’s headboard with the handcuffs he recently bought. Such a beautiful boy.

The sound of Harry entering the room must’ve startled Draco slightly from the way his head snapped in the direction of the door. Harry was a bit disappointed that the silk blindfold covered those sharp, grey eyes. He loved the way they glazed over, unfocused after being fucked beyond comprehension. He pressed his palm against his trousers. He needed his wits about him. He could wait.

Harry calmly walked to the end table near the bed and placed his ice water to the side. The sharp thunk of glass on wood in the silence of the room made Draco’s body positively vibrate. Harry bit his lip, watching as his lover’s wiry muscles flexed and relaxed with every anticipatory breath.

“Color.”

“Green.” Draco replied, his prick jerking impatiently as it hung hard and heavy between his legs. The wait for Harry to return was torture, but he savored it. The handcuffs around his delicate wrists kept him grounded. 

This wasn’t the first scene that he and Harry participated in, but Harry had a way of making each experience more memorable than the last. Never did he foresee himself exploring his kinks with The Golden Boy. But Harry gave him everything he craved.

“You’re being a very good boy, Malfoy.” 

Harry was grateful that he cast a silencing charm on his feet and the floorboards before they started. He prowled around the perimeter of the bed, Draco subtely turning his head trying to catch the nonexistent sound of Harry’s footsteps. 

He could feel the air shifting and then resettling, trying to track Harry’s position. He felt hunted. Precum leaked from the flushed tip of his cock as he choked back an anticipatory moan.

“Did you enjoy waiting so patiently for me, Malfoy?” Harry asked as he made his way back to the side table. “Yes, sir.” Draco responded tremulously. His back slightly arched as he could only imagine what Harry had in store. The anticipation reaching new heights as he obediently kept himself still. His legs ached pleasurably and his rim clenched around nothing.

Harry licked his lips, wanting to taste every inch of that soft, pale skin. He longed to see how far Draco’s willpower would bend under his ministrations. He dipped his thumb and forefinger into the glass of ice water, causing the other cubes to clink against the sides as he removed a piece of ice. The small tinkling alerting his lover of his position in the room.

Walking to the edge of the bed, he admired the supple shape of Draco’s arse. Harry held the ice cube several inches above Draco’s tailbone. Watching with rapt attention as a bead of water traveled down the ice cube, collecting several other droplets, before finally falling off, right on to Draco’s rim. A pleasurable hiss and a long groan sounded shortly after. 

Using a bit of magic to warm his hand, Harry sped up the melting process, causing several more cold droplets to travel down his lover’s arse. The silent room soon echoed with a constant stream of moans and whimpers. Draco’s overheated skin relished the cool sensations. His legs spread further, subconsciously, yearning for any contact that Harry was willing to reward.

Harry brought the ice cube to his mouth, sucking the melted water and cooling his lips, while rubbing a finger around the blonde’s quivering hole. Draco bucked towards the finger, mewling and rattling the handcuffs against the headboard. His breathing hard against the bedsheets, warring with himself to tell Harry to get on with it, but remembering his obedience would be rewarded sooner than cheek.

He was not disappointed. Draco felt the bed dip as Harry positioned himself behind him, never removing the finger from his patient strokes. Slowly, Harry’s cool lips made contact with Draco’s skin. Lips on tailbone, arse cheeks, thighs. Never slowing their descent. The mixture of Harry’s warm breath and the coolness of his lips sent tremors down his spine. 

All the while, Harry’s hand with the ice cube never stopped moving. Up his neck, behind his ear, down his back, until it made it’s way to Draco’s nipples. The hardened buds tightening even further, as Draco let out a litany of swear words.

He sucked hard on the blonde’s arse cheek, leaving a purpling bruise that made him proud. Draco was his, and the submission of his lover only made the possessive monster in his chest purr in contentment.

Draco could feel Harry all around him. Every nerve in his body was on fire. Fingers, lips, breath, ice. Every sensation making his cock painfully hard. He wanted. He needed. To feel, to taste, to see. He bit his lip, trying to remain still, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to last longer. He wanted Harry to fuck him.

Just when Draco thought he would scream with impatience, he felt Harry’s finger breach him in a cool glide. He groaned long and loud as his rim tried to grip Harry’s finger as it slid back and forth. The movement slow and tortuous. He softly grunted as Harry added a second finger, the slight burn offset the coolness of Harry’s hand.

Harry swallowed thickly as he watched his fingers obscenely disappear in to the blond. God, he loved fingering Draco. The Slytherin whimpered as Harry removed his fingers to wandlessly add more lube. He wanted to prolong this for eternity but he knew that if he didn’t move along, he would come before he gave the blond what he wanted. What he earned.

“Merlin, Draco. You’re so good for me, aren’t you love?” Harry asked, adding a third finger, loving the soft moan escaping Draco’s lips.

“Y-Yes, Sir.” Draco muttered, breathless against the sheets beneath him. “Please, please, Sir?” What Draco was asking for, he didn’t know. More fingers? Harry’s cock? Something.

The handcuffs around Draco’s wrists rattled against the headboard slats again as he tried to restrain from fucking himself on Harry’s finger. The sight overwhelming Harry’s senses as he bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. This was too much.

Harry gently removed his fingers from Draco’s hole and slid off the bed, stripping his clothes with urgency. Draco could hear the rustle of clothing and the clink of a belt buckle. He let out a guttural groan, knowing that Harry was finally going to fuck him.

He felt the bed dip again, as Harry roughly grabbed his hips and pressed his body flush with his back. The feeling of Harry’s hard cock rubbing his stretched hole made Draco keen. 

“Please, Sir….please!” He frantically whispered.

“God, you look so fucking gorgeous like this. I’m gonna give you this cock, yea? Is that what you want Draco?” Harry roughly whispered in Draco’s ear. Draco could only nod and spread his legs even wider. “Good boy.” Harry whispered as he bit Draco’s ear and positioned his cock, sliding into him slowly.

Draco felt like he would vibrate out of his skin. The blindfold intensifying the slow stretch and burn as Harry buried himself. His frustration of not being able to touch Harry only adding to the pleasure. Draco threw his head back as Harry bottomed out, biting his lip on a whimper.

Harry watched as he slowly slid out, slamming back in on a hard thrust that rattled the headboard and handcuffs. He closed his eyes to the sounds of Draco’s debauched moan. He wasn’t going to be gentle by any means. Draco earned this fucking, he was going to deliver.

Harry set a brutal pace, with Draco holding on for dear life as Harry thrust into him, battering his prostate on every stroke. His sobs rent through the room, begging for Harry to go faster, harder.

“F-Fuck Harry! Yes! Yesyesyesyes….oh my g-” Draco cut off on a silent scream as Harry yanked his hair and growled in his ear, fingers bruising his hip. “You’re going to come on my cock, just like this Draco.” Harry panted, gripping even harder on Draco’s fine hair.

Draco’s eyes rolled back as he came, shuddering through choked off sobs as his cock spurted ropes of come on the bed sheets. Harry followed quickly after, burying himself deeper into Draco’s clenching hole, feeling the tingle shoot from his spine to the roots of his hair. He let out a whoosh of air, heart thudding hard in his chest.

Once Harry’s heartbeat felt under control enough to move, he quickly removed the blindfold and the handcuffs from Draco’s wrists, rubbing them gently and coaxing Draco into a lying position. Fine tremors ran through Draco’s body as he let out a contented sigh, snuggling into Harry hold.

“You did so good, Draco. So good for me.” Harry quietly praised, rubbing his hands soothingly across Draco’s body. He quickly cast a wandless cleaning charm and summoned a nice, clean comforter effectively burying them in a cocoon of plush blanket. Draco sighed again, loving the feel of Harry’s warmth and affection, lulling him into sleepy bliss.

Harry kissed the top of his head, murmuring affections and loving words into his hair. This was Draco’s favorite part. He knew he would wake up being pleasantly sore, but what made it better was knowing that Harry would be right there, wearing a dopey smile as he kissed him awake. He couldn’t wait until next time.


End file.
